


Christmas Eve Tales

by PB9



Series: 7 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: F. T. Island, SF9 (Band)
Genre: Bitter, M/M, Mention of torture but no graphic depictions, almost lovers history, angsty, angstyyyyy, but fluffly ending, good ending, miscommunications as always, so angstyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Jaejin stood there.Frozen.All energy drained from his body.Paralysed.Stood before him, looking away, a tall guy with sharp eyes.Baek Juho.
Relationships: Baek Juho/Lee Jaejin
Series: 7 Days of Christmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574110
Kudos: 2





	Christmas Eve Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is mentions of torture and homophobia activity (but no internalised one).

Jaejin stood there. 

Frozen.

All energy drained from his body. 

Paralysed. 

Stood before him, looking away, a tall guy with sharp eyes. 

Baek Juho. 

* * *

Lee Jaejin. 

28.

Vlogger. 

* * *

Baek Juho.

25\. 

Artist. 

* * *

Five years ago, they had a history. A set of memories. 

Memories that Jaejin buried inside a locked box.

Scars on his heart remains - and so do the ones on his body. 

.

.

Five years ago, they had a history. A set of memories.

A history that Juho did not understand, written all over his body.

One tattoo engraved on the side of his body.

* * *

Lee Jaejin.

23\. 

Post-graduate student.

* * *

Baek Juho.

20.

Fine arts student. 

* * *

The first time they met, Jaejin was dragged to a party by Madam Jimin - actually - the _queen_ Jimin, goddess, whatever. She was one of his closest friends since highschool and it just felt _right_ for her to bring him along. It was a house party by the one and only - Kim Inseong. 

Really.

Kim Inseong.

The middle aged man trapped inside a 22 year old body. 

He rolled his eyes but Jimin nudged him and said that this is a _wholesome_ party where he just raised his eyebrow. If any, Shin Jimin doesn't do _wholesome_ party. 

That is until he saw the group of girls inside. 

Jimin smirked. 

He rolled his eyes, some guys go out of their way to please a girl and then there is Shin Jimin. 

She would fly a plane for that girl even if she doesn't have 20/20 vision and is corgi-sized. 

He sat down - ready to sleep.

Don't get him wrong - he likes occasional socialising, but probably not after the all-nighter he pulled to finish some essays. 

'Is this seat taken?' 

Jaejin looked up to see guy who he swears, walked straight out of an anime. 

'No, er, feel free to sit here.' And with that, the Taller guy sat down next to him on the couch, and history follows. 

They began chatting, and it was like match-made in heaven, sparks were flying every where. 

Not only they share the same taste in food, movies, books and music, they listen to the same lo-fi study playlists, subscribed to Connor Franta and loves long walk along Han river. 

Juho prefers charcoal paintings over photography where Jaejin begs to differ - but it all ended in a shared laughter. 

It was like a dream - and Jaejin felt recharged around the boy, as if he hadn't have any sleep for the past 38 hours . 

They exchanged their numbers at the end of the night and promised to text.

* * *

The first date was splendid, god-made, amazing, he really could go on forever. 

They went Daelim museums hopping - going around the three daelim museums, critising and appreciating art works, taking a lot of photos and videos where they were allowed to. Going to some cafes on the way and relaxing. 

He still have all of the postcards he purchased stowed inside a box somewhere (the lowest drawer of his wardrobe that he pretends to not remember) and the footage and pictures were still in a folder inside his one drive. 

The second date was to Myeongdong - and he never felt younger, they had some korean barbeque, a few drinks, walking around the streets, having some more street food and just enjoying the night. 

And the third, fourth, and fifth dates followed.

They texted each other all the time. 

Keeping each other updated when they cannot meet. 

Juho was everything he ever wanted.

Everything he ever dreamt off.

It was like a dream come true. 

But dreams could not last forever.

* * *

It was Christmas eve - and they had arranged a date, and Jaejin was so happy.

He was going to make them official - unless Juho asked first. 

The snow was falling - just a little, the whole scenary looks beautiful, like one of the movies the watched together. 

He texted Jimin as he walked out of the apartment. 

The next thing he remembers was he woke up in a hospital, Jimin by his side, fast asleep. 

He called for the nurse who was alarmed by his consciousness. 

When Jimin woke up, she cried. 

He was knocked out - robbed - and deeply injured.

Scars littered all over his torso and upper body. 

She told him to not look at them yet - for her tears that fell out as she saw them after she was called to the hospital. 

And he cried. 

* * *

It was the second time he saw Jimin cried. 

The first was after their graduation. He had a fight with his parents. 

He moved out. 

She couldn't believer her eyes and ears.

He never went back and Jimin became his emergency contact number. 

* * *

'That's Juho, right?' The small woman next to him asked

'Yeah, that's him.' He replied with a sad smile. His bestfriend pursed her lips. 

* * *

The first time they met, Juho was following the _babies_ to a party. Chani and Youngkyun wanted to go to this house party and as a good hyung, he went with them. He had known them briefly during highschool but when they came to the same university as his, he happily accepted their offer to be roommates. 

Both of the youngsters found their group of friends fast enough, leaving Juho on his own - that is until he spot a space on the couch next to a cute guy.

And all he remembers of that night was the promise to text the said cute guy and take him on a date as soon as possible. 

* * *

It has been three months on Christmas Eve. 

A day he will never forget, engraved on his body. 

The past months had been like floating on cloud nine. 

He could not imagine someone else like Lee Jaejin.

It was as if someone read his mind and created him.

He put on his best shirt, did his hair, put on his coat, and check the bracelet he bought. 

He said good-byes to the babies who were busy cursing at each other over online games but gave him good lucks nonetheless. 

It was perfect. 

Until

.

Until

.

Until

.

Until

.

Until

.

Until Jaejin never showed up.

He called, calls after calls but his phone was turned off. 

He couldn't contact Jaejin for weeks. 

He did not have Jaejin's friends' contacts and cursed at his own stupidity. 

Jaejin did not come back to his apartment that night, or never leave. But Juho waited in the lobby the whole night. 

He did not come to his classes either, Juho was there, waiting from the schedule he had. 

Lee Jaejin disappeared. 

And Baek Juho was broken. 

* * *

Five years later - it was Christmas Eve again, and he was out for Christmas lights gazing with _the babies_. With everyone working, they did not have time to meet for dinner for months. 

He was taking a photo as an inspiration for his next piece when Youngkyun tapped his shoulders.

'I think that's Jaejin hyung and Jimin noona.' 

And he never turned his head this fast before.

Their gazes clashed, and the world stopped. 

Jaejin had tears in his eyes, and Juho was confused. 

* * *

Shin Jimin was the only person with brain cells and dragged the teary Jaejin towards the trio. Chani and Youngkyun, given signals by Jimin pushed their hyung towards the older guy.

'You two have to talk - really you do.' Jaejin looked at the floor while Juho looked away. Jimin sighed.

'Both of you haven't moved on, so might as well just fall back in love you know?' She said, putting her hand on her hips. 

'There's a nice little cafe one block away you take the first right turn from here, if you guys like that.' Came from Youngkyun

'Wait Jimin - did yo-' 

'Yes I did, now go make up, kiss, fall back in love - I don't even know. Talk it out. For basics - Juho, he lost his phone and was attacked five years ago, no one from our side had your contact. And Jinnie, he was just waiting for you all these five years - so JUST GO TALK. It wasn't easy to find his contacts okay?' Jimin said while Chani pushed the two adults towards the cafe

'Just try to talk, we all know you both are not over each other, if you don't get back together at least get some closure.' 

* * *

'So, how are you?' Jaejin started it off when Juho walked back to their tables with their drinks. 

'I'm - well - okay would be lying. I - was broken for awhile but I lived through it and am trying to piece myself back.' Jaejin did not reply, his eyes fixated on the hot chocolate in front of him. 

'How are you - there's more than what Jimin noona said right?' Jaejin pursed his lips and let out a sigh. He stood up, and dragged the artist to the bathroom and locked it. 

He took off his coat. 

'I don't know what happened. I don't remember anything.' 

He took off his shirt and Juho's eyes widened in horror.

'But they did that.' 

Juho did not dare to move. The Jaejin in front of him was so fragile - he did not even know what to do. In front of him was just thousands of scars - endless.

'Did the polic-' 

'No. I didn't remember anything, there was no camera and I only wake up weeks after. Jimin was busy trying to make sure she has all of the documents for me, all approvals and consents and - I don't know.' Silent tears crept out of his eyes, and Juho went in and gave him a hug.

His hand moves in circles, trying to comfort the love of his life, but tears were falling out of his eyes as well. 

'Promise me we'll try again, okay, hyung?' 

Jaejin nodded.

* * *

'Oh please, you guys are disgustingly sweet.' Jimin rolled her eyes at the childhood bestfriend in front of her. Jaejin threw the throw pillow next to him at the small woman in the arm chair.

'Said you.' She catched it with one hand and hugged it instead.

'Well, at least you're better - right?' 

'Yeah I supposed so, it's just - well, yeah a lot better is the best description I guess.' 

'Are you going to anything with the scars?' 

'Maybe. I did think of tattoos but after seeing Juho's and how hurtful it will be I strayed away.' 

'A lot of tattoos would just hurt you more at this point.' 

'Yeah, and a lot of them will be needed.' 

'So the artist has a tattoo.'

'He's an art student - they are bound to have a tattoo or two.' Jimin bursted out in a laughter as a response.

'You're not wrong to be fair - now I shall let you go to your Christmas Eve date with mister artist.'

'And I shall go.'

'Filming?'

'Yeah, probably just a Seoul Christmas Lights vlog.' He said has he put on his coat and grabbed his wallet.

'Alright, can't wait to see it, have fun Jinnie.'

'Of course.' He said as he turned the knob, a small bracelet peaked out from under his coat.

* * *

Juho was sitting in the lobby as Jaejin walked out of the lift.

'Happy Christmas Eve, hyung.' 

'Happy Christmas Eve, where should we go? Myeongdong?' 

'Street food and Lotte?' 

'Sounds like a plan, let's go?' 

'Yup.' 

And the pair hold each other's hands, walking out of the lobby. 

Five years was a long time, but they found each other again. 

From almost lovers - to a beautiful pair of one. 


End file.
